


The Storm

by TheBookWriter



Category: Club Penguin
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Feels, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookWriter/pseuds/TheBookWriter
Summary: This story is a work in progress. Expect updates.





	1. Chapter 1

 On the morning of January 30th, 2017, EPF scientist and inventor Gary the Gadget Guy was on his way to his lab, ready to begin another day of experiments and inventing. As he entered the Everyday Phoning Facility, he was distracted from his thoughts when Molly, the front desk penguin, said his name.

 

"Morning, Gary!" she said.

 

"Hello Molly," Gary answered distractedly. His mind was still on his new blueprints. "Lovely morning, isn't it?"

 

"Sure is! Oh, hey-" Molly added, "Before you head to the Lab, The Director wants to see you in HQ. She said it's urgent."

 

This statement made Gary feel uneasy. What reason could The Director have for seeing him? He hoped it wasn't anything serious, but something in his gut said that something was wrong. 

 

Terribly wrong.

 

Doing his best to ignore the feeling, Gary thanked Molly and quickly made his way to the secret entrance located in the waterfall just behind the front desk. He quickly made his way to the large table in the center of the room, and wasn't surprised when he saw the group that was gathered there.

 

Rookie was sitting in one of the large chairs, looking restless and fidgety. Beside him stood Jet Pack Guy, silent and stoic as ever. When he saw Gary enter, he gave a brief nod of acknowledgement. 

 

Seated to the right of them were Dot the Disguise Gal and Ace, the agent who had single-handedly saved the island from more disasters than anyone. Ace and Gary made eye contact for a brief moment as Gary seated himself, before Ace returned his attention to Dot, with whom he was currently engaged in quiet conversation.

 

Turning his attention back to Jet Pack Guy, Gary was about to ask where The Director was when Aunt Arctic herself strode out of the doors leading to the Lab. Instantly everyone stood up and saluted. All except Rookie, who saluted but remained seated. Beside him, Jet Pack Guy noticed and nudged his shoulder. Taking the hint, Rookie looked flustered and quickly stood up, blushing slightly with embarrassment.

 

"At ease," said Aunt Arctic. "Be seated, everyone."

 

So they did. Aunt Arctic looked around at each of them in turn, before finally speaking.

 

"I have gathered you all here today," she began. "Because I have news that concerns the entire island." 

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Gary noticed the way Rookie's eyes shifted nervously to Jet Pack Guy. Whether the stoic red penguin had noticed at all, Gary couldn't tell, but he had a feeling that Jet Pack Guy was listening carefully to everything that was said.

 

He noticed, too, the way Dot and Ace had reacted. Both agents had leaned forward slightly in their seats, their eyes sharp and focused on Aunt Arctic.

 

"As you know, Gary and a team of researchers have been carefully monitoring the ocean currents, and weather patterns" Aunt Arctic went on. "Today, I was informed early this morning that our initial suspicions were right. There's going to be tsunami."

 

Dot put a flipper to her mouth in shock, Rookie turned pale, and Jet Pack Guy's flippers clenched into fists.

 

"So what's the plan?" Ace said. There was an intense look of concentration about him. Gary remembered him looking that way the day he'd stopped Herbert from carrying out his Operation Blackout plan. "Do we know which direction it's coming from or when it'll arrive? Is there anything we can do to protect the citizens? Gary?"

 

"As far as the researchers and I can tell," Gary said, "The first wave will come from the south east and strike on March twenty-ninth- and it'll be worse the second time around."

 

"So we'll begin with clearing that part of the island first," said Aunt Arctic. "Everyone will need to be moved to the highest and safest ground. Our food supplies will need to be stored in the safest caves we can find, and the Dojo must be opened as a place of safety."

 

"Won't penguins panic when they find out about it?" asked Rookie.

 

"It's up to us to keep them calm," said Aunt Arctic. "But they must be informed of the danger as soon as possible- don't worry, I'll have the newspaper handle that. Dear penguins, this will be a hard time to live through. Lives will almost certainly be lost, and the days afterward will be long and hard. Jet Pack Guy, take charge of securing the food supplies, with plentiful seed stores, but not all in the same place, just in case."

 

Jet Pack Guy nodded. " I'll see it done, ma'am."

 

"Still, there may be hungry days," said Aunt Arctic. "But we've been through worse disasters before. We can stand together through this. Now Agents, go. Begin preparing the island for the storm." Then as everyone stood up she said "Remember: Be resourceful, be remarkable-"

 

"Be ready!" They all said together, and smiled.

 

When they all had gone, Aunt Arctic turned to Gary. "I hope we both live through this, old friend."

 


	2. Chapter 2

The following day, Aunt Arctic called a press conference at the Club Penguin Times to inform the island of the coming disaster. Within hours of its announcement, reporters and concerned citizens had crammed themselves into the Coffee Shop. The reporters were directed upstairs to the meeting by the EPF security guards, while the citizens sat nervously chatting to one another on the couches and chairs provided, accepting the mugs of coffee and hot chocolate that the Coffee Shop staff offered them.

 

Outside the Coffee Shop, yet more penguins were gathered, with some peering in through the Coffee Shop windows. Set up in front of the Night Club was a large projector, with another inside the Lighthouse and another set up inside the Pizza Parlor. Here too, penguins had gathered in large numbers, while those who remained at home with their families would also be able to view the press conference on their own television sets. And as the island waited for the press conference to begin, they all asked each other questions:  _I wonder why they've called a press conference- Dunno. Must be important- Yeah. Have to wonder though, maybe it's something bad? Those EPF lot seem awful solemn today- Guess we'll have to wait and see- Yeah. I just hope it doesn't take long. I've got work to do in the Mines after this, one of the tunnels has collapsed. Crazy stuff- Shh! Look! It's starting!_

 

Almost as one, each penguin on the island stopped what he or she were doing and looked at their screens. For a few seconds, all that was shown on screen was a countdown from five, then there was a burst of static, and then Aunt Arctic was on screen, sitting at a table spread with a blue tablecloth, a pile of papers stacked neatly at her left elbow. She began by politely greeting her audience, before somberly informing them all of the terrible tsunami that would soon strike the island. The statement was meant with gasps of fear and dismay, and the reporters were quick to ask questions. During it all, Aunt Arctic remained calm and serious, stating that while the damage would be catastrophic, it was thanks to the island's elite team of scientists and researchers that they were now aware of the threat and could prepare for it.

 

"Yes, it will be terrible," Aunt Arctic said. "It may even be the worst disaster this island has faced, but I can assure you that all will be well so long as we do what we have always done: Look out for one another. Simply pack what you need and be ready to move inland as soon as possible."

More questions followed, with the press conference lasting well into the afternoon. When at last all question had been asked and it seemed the island's citizens were sufficiently reassured and calm, Aunt Arctic brought the meeting to a close. As soon as the conference was over, each of the island's citizens went home ans began to pack the essentials they'd need while staying in the designated safe areas. The EPF agents hurried to get started on their assigned duties, whether it was directing penguins to their designated safe zones, helping to move food stores to secure locations, or helping penguins to evacuate their homes quickly. Jet Pack Guy found Rory the construction crew chief, and together they began the long process of enlarging and sealing tunnels so that penguins and food supplies alike could get inland fast. As they did so, Rory muttered continuously under his breath, saying how there was far too much blooming ocean and how it should have blooming learned to behave itself years ago.

 

Jet Pack Guy said nothing. To Rory and other penguins who saw him that day, he appeared just the same as always: Silent and and serious. However, what they couldn't see was the worry that was perfectly hidden behind those trademark dark shades. The island faced its worst threat in history, and for the first time, Jet Pack Guy was scared. Defending the island from Herbert and some crazy robots and super villains was one thing, but this was was another matter entirely. Lives were at stake now, and there was a high probability that some on the island would perish before this was over.

 

That was the part that really got to him, Jet Pack Guy realized. He didn't want to lose any of his friends after all they'd been through together and the good times they'd had. Sledding with Ace...helping Gary with inventions or experiments...hanging out with Dot and the others at the Coffee Shop...pulling pranks with Rookie on April Fool's Day, going out for sandwiches afterward...

 

Wait. What? Jet Pack Guy stopped walking for a moment, perplexed with himself. Had he seriously just been daydreaming? About _Rookie_ of all penguins?

 

Rory, who had continued walking, stopped when he realized Jet Pack Guy was no longer beside him. Turning towards him, Rory raised an eyebrow.

 

"Oi, buddy, you okay?" he said.

 

Jet Pack Guy nodded. "Sorry," he said as he rejoined Rory in their walk. "I should be staying focused."

 

Rory glanced sideways at him as they walked. "Mate, you don't need to act so tough all the time. No one'd blame ya for feeling overwhelmed. Frankly I don't know how ya manage it all to begin with."

 

Jet Pack Guy nodded. "I know. I mean, stopping that half-mad bear and everything else? Okay, I can handle. But this is just crazy. I didn't think we'd ever have to face something like this."

 

"Aye," agreed Rory. "This is one ripe pickle we're in, yeah? But somehow I think Aunt Arctic is right. We'll get through this somehow. We always do."

 

"Let's hope so."

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested, here's the song that inspired this part of the story: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PUrsOQanozo
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! It's an awesome song. :D

Three days later, dark clouds had formed over the island. Penguins and puffles, making their way to safety, glanced upward anxiously as heavy drops of rain began to fall. It was with quickened steps that they hurried to find their assigned tents, while those who were staying with friends that fortunately lived safely inland or in the mountains quickly hurried inside, casting nervous looks to the heavens as a violent burst of lightning split the sky. High up in the mountains, the Sensei stood at the top step of the stairs carved into the mountainside, his dark grey robes flapping in the wind, silent and wise as he gazed over the island and its stormy seas. Penguins who saw him, looked on and were reassured. If the Sensei could stand there steady as a rock against this disaster, then surely all would be all right, no matter what happened.

Safe in an observatory in the mountains, Gary and his researchers were carefully monitoring the storm and ocean activity with the help of a large satellite.

"Storm's getting stronger," Gary told the group. "The tsunami will strike within the hour."

No one said much. In her seat by the window, Dot gazed out at the stormy skies and suppressed a shudder. Across from her, Rookie was also looking out of the window, nervously biting the inside of his lip.

Neither Jet Pack Guy or Ace had returned yet, having been sent out with several teams to assist any remaining penguins in getting to safety.

The rain was falling harder now, coming down in ice-cold sheets that stung the face like needles. Penguins huddling together in their campsites and cabins hugged one another and their puffles as rain pounded the walls of their homes and tents. No one on the island was saying much. All were thinking of loved ones and relatives, hoping that all were safe.

"I'm sure they're all right," Dot said. "Ace and- and everyone. I'm sure they're all going to be all right. Won't they?" she asked, looking hopefully at the others.

"Yeah, they're fine!" Rookie said. His voice was high and tight with suppressed emotion. "Guy and Ace can handle anything! Just you wait and see! I'll bet they'll come walking through that door any moment now!"

But they didn't. Minutes stretched onward, and still neither Ace nor Jet Pack Guy had returned. Eventually, Rookie's nerves got the better of him and he stood up, pulling on the thick white parka he'd brought with him over his red Hawaiian shirt and swapping his red sunglasses for a pair of snow goggles.

"Rookie, what do you think you're doing?" Aunt Arctic said.

Rookie paused, and seemed to be struggling to find the right words without upsetting his boss. Eventually he decided to just give it to the group straight.

"I'm going to find Ace and Guy," he said.

"No. No, you won't," said Aunt Arctic firmly. Then when Rookie opened his mouth to argue she said "It's too dangerous to go without a partner. I'm going with you."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Gary said hesitantly.

"Absolutely," said Aunt Arctic. "There's no way I'm sitting on my tail feathers when there's a chance my agents could be in danger. Ace wouldn't hesitate to help us when we needed it. I couldn't call myself Director if I wasn't willing to do the same for him now."

"I'm going too," said Dot. "If Ace needs help, I want to be there for him too."

"Then it's settled," said Aunt Arctic as she and Dot pulled on their protective winter gear. "Gary, stay here and keep monitoring the storm. Inform me immediately when the storm is at its most dangerous."

Gary nodded. Raising a flipper to the side of his face, he saluted his team as they did the same.

"Good luck to all of you," he said.

Then Aunt Arctic smiled at him and was gone, heading out into the merciless night with Dot and Rookie close behind. Gary stood in the doorway, watching them as they grew farther away before vanishing completely from his sight. With a heavy heart he went back to monitor the storm, praying that his friends would returns safely.

 

..........

 

"Finally got the drop on you, didn't I, Ace?"

Bound and sitting on the ground, Ace grimaced at Herbert P. Bear, his old foe.

"Herbert," he said, wincing from the pain of being struck on the head. "What are you doing? Don't you know there's a storm coming?" 

Herbert snarled. "Of course I know that you fowl fool! It's the perfect opportunity to get rid of your Elite Pest Formation for good!"

"Wow," Jet Pack Guy said with cold sarcasm. "That's your plan? And here I used to think you only looked stupid. Now we have undeniable proof that you're severely lacking in brains. OOF!"

He grunted in pain as Herbert punched him squarely in the jaw.

"Oops," Herbert sneered. "Sorry. I just find your puny slights on my incredible intelligence rather irritating."

Jet Pack Guy tasted blood in his mouth and spat it out, glaring at the polar bear. 

"The feeling is mutual. Also, I know _girls_ who can throw a punch better than that."

Herbert growled.

While Jet Pack Guy was distracting Herbert with his insults, Ace had spotted Aunt Arctic, Dot, Rookie and rest of their team members and the other agent groups a few yards away. They were staying hidden behind the trees, but it was clear that they were slowly spreading out to cut off all escape routes from the Dock. Ace made eye contact with Dot, and nodded to her. She smiled, and nodded back.

Jet Pack Guy still had Herbert distracted, and Ace had almost managed to free one of his arms from the ropes tying him up. But suddenly Herbert's eyes were on him again, so he stopped. 

"And what do you think you're up to?" Herbert snarled at him. 

Seizing the ropes holding Ace in one massive paw, Herbert lifted Ace into the air, his eyes narrowing with anger. "Trying to wriggle free are you? Well guess what? You won't be escaping that easily! Any last words, Ace, before I tear you to pieces?"

Glancing over Herbert's shoulder, Ace could see that the EPF was now ready to attack. Jet Pack Guy must have seen them too, because he had gone completely silent and still. Looking back to Herbert, Ace grinned.

"Nope! Now...let's dance!"

Driving his foot hard into Herbert's throat, Ace cause the bear stagger backward and drop him. Ace rolled to his feet as twenty-four agents dashed passed him, all of them moving in to attack Herbert and bring him down. Lightning split the sky and thunder roared as the penguins fought Herbert in driving rain, but his strength was greater than theirs, and he was able to hold his own against them. Then, as Ace was about to attempt another attack, he saw in Herbert's neck fur a thing that made his blood run cold: A Card-Jitsu Ninja amulet.

"Stop!" he yelled, but it was useless.

No one could hear him over the shrieking wind or driving rain, and so they had no warning for what came next. Herbert unleashed a column of flames straight at the agents- it was only by sheer luck that they escaped death by darting away from the flames, but Herbert had succeeded in what he aimed to do. With the agents scattered, he made a wild dash for the safety of the trees and was gone within moments.

"See you later, Endlessly Pathetic Failures!"

"DAMN IT, HERBERT!" Ace yelled after him. "YOU _COWARD_!!!"

He was about to chase Herbert down, but Aunt Arctic grabbed his shoulder and held him back.

"No Ace!" she said. "We can't go after him, the tsunami is coming! Come on! We need to get to higher ground now!" Reluctantly, Ace joined the other agents in their mad dash back up to the the safety of the mountains. 


	4. Chapter 4

The door swung open. Gary leaped to his feet as Aunt Arctic strode into the room, followed closely by Ace and everyone else. When his eyes met Aunt Arctic's she said, "All the citizens have been successfully evacuated. We've done it."

 

" _But...?_ " Gary asked.

 

"We've got a new problem," Ace said angrily. "Somehow the island's number one fur ball got his paws on a Card Jitsu Amulet. Even worse, he knows how to use it."

 

Gary gaped at him. "But that's-" he stammered, "I thought- I thought only the Sensei distributes those!"

 

"Yes, that's what we all thought too," said Aunt Arctic. Her expression was grim. "But if Sensei has betrayed us-"

 

"He would never do such a thing!" exclaimed Rookie. Then as Aunt Arctic looked at him with raised eyebrows he continued, "I mean, come _on_! This is _Sensei_ we're talking about for goodness sake! You know, the guy who single-handedly defeated Tusk in a Card Jitsu battle decades ago? There's no way he'd ever train someone like Herbert! The very idea is ridic-" he caught sight of Jet Pack Guy staring at him with his jaw agape and instantly went quiet. "-ulous...?"

 

It wasn't just Jet Pack Guy. Everyone was staring at Rookie with expressions of disbelief.

 

" _What?_ " he said, a little nervously.

 

"Rookie, you're a genius!" Jet Pack Guy exclaimed. "Say that again please!"

 

"Um... I am?" Rookie said, his feathers darkening as he blushed. "I mean, um- say _what_ again, _exactly_?"

 

"The part about Sensei and Tusk," Jet Pack Guy prompted. "Say it again."

 

"You mean when I said Sensei would never train Herbert?" Rookie answered.

 

"Exactly, he wouldn't!" Jet Pack Guy exclaimed. "Rookie, you've just answered the question to how Herbert got his Amulet!"

 

"Have I?" Rookie said, looking surprised and pleased with himself.

 

"Yes, you have!" cried Ace. "Why didn't I think of that?"

 

"Wait- what are you guys talking about?" Dot said, feeling a tad bit confused.

 

"Dot, don't you see?" Ace said. "The only other person on this island who Herbert could have gotten an Amulet from is-"

 

" _TUSK?!?_ " Everyone in the room shouted in unison.

 

But now that they had all realized it, dread settled like a cold fog over all of them. Turning to Aunt Arctic, Ace spoke.

 

"If those two are working together, then there's only one penguin who can help us now."

 

"Yes, you're right Ace," Aunt Arctic replied. "There's no other option. We must all master the art of Card Jitsu, and quickly. If Tusk and Herbert truly are working together, God knows what sort of evil plans they have for the island."

 

"Then it's decided," said Ace. "Once the storm has passed, we begin Card Jitsu training with Sensei."

 

The words had scarcely left his mouth when there came a violent crash of thunder from overhead. The wind howled mournfully, and it was with unease in their hearts that they all made their way to the spiraling stairs leading up to the observatory's balcony.

 

Standing in the pouring rain, they gazed out over their beloved island while the sea, as though goaded into rage, rose high and seemed to leap upon the island. Trees, homes, and structures gave way as the ocean tore apart the land, and still the wind howled over the snarling waves. Standing shoulder to shoulder, Ace reached out for Dot's flipper. She took it, and though she did not turn her head, Ace saw her eyes dart to his face. They were swimming with tears. Without thinking, Ace pulled his flipper from hers and instead put his arm around her shoulders. Unable to watch the island being torn apart any longer, Dot turned towards him and hid her face in his shoulder, her throat tight with emotion. Ace held on to her, feeling his own chest tightened as he stood helplessly watching the island be torn to pieces.

A little way from them, Rookie stood with his flippers gripping the railing. Jet Pack Guy stood beside him. Rookie hardly noticed him. His eyes were wide with horror as he watched the island's destruction, his face pale. Not knowing what to say or do, Jet Pack Guy placed his right flipper over Rookie's left. Rookie flinched at the contact- the sudden warmth of Guy's flipper on his own startling him. Without saying anything though, it was clear he was glad of the gesture as he gave Guy's flipper an answering squeeze.

 

"It's going to be all right, isn't it?" he said.

 

"I don't know," Jet Pack Guy answered. "I honestly don't know."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit gets heavy.

The following morning, penguins crept from their tents and homes to see what was left after the storm.

 

The island was a complete mess. Torn branches littered the ground. Trees, young and ancient, lay strewn over the land, their violently torn roots reaching toward the sky, leaving large gaping holes in their absence. Those who had homes in the affected areas wept at the flooded ruins left behind. At noon, they all gathered around teams of EPF Agents, telling of wrecked homes and flooded tunnels.

 

Adding to these grievances were the loss of several businesses. The Pizza Parlor, Puffle Berry Mall and Mine had been completely obliterated in the storm, as had Club Penguin University and the Skate Park.

 

But by far the most shocking loss was the Cove. The tsunami had been so strong that not only had it left the entire southeast side of the island in a state of ruin, but it had also managed to carry the Iceberg in with it. As a result, the Cove was now completely blocked by a massive hunk of ice taller than a fifteen story building and that weighed close to two hundred thousand tonnes. As the day wore on, penguins wandered down to the Cove, all expressing their profound shock at this disaster.

 

But none were more shocked than Rory, who upon seeing it for himself exclaimed "How in the blooming blue blazes is this even possible?"

 

"Beats me," Gary said as he came to stand by Rory. "This is absolutely astonishing!"

 

"Then perhaps my students and I can be of some assistance in that regard?" said a voice.

 

Everyone turned. Almost instantly, excited whispers broke out among the penguins as they all saw Sensei standing at the top of the ruined stairs leading to the Cove, with thirty Ninja standing in square columns of ten behind him. Each group wore Snow Jitsu, Fire Jitsu and Water Jitsu robes, while the Sensei was dressed in his usual grey robes, sandals and rice hat.

 

All Ninja present had the same expression of intense determination as they stood waiting for the EPF leaders' response. To all who were present, the effect was quite intimidating as they had never dreamed of meeting the elusive Ninja clan in person- let alone in such large numbers. Eventually, however, Aunt Arctic broke the silence.

 

"You're welcome to help in any way you can," she said with a respectful smile at Sensei. "Though I'm sure even your Ninja will find this a challenge."

 

"We shall see," the Sensei answered with a slight smile. "Now, if you would all please clear the area, my Ninja will clear up this mess promptly."

 

There was no need for the Sensei to say more. Quickly, everyone retreated so the Ninjas could begin the seemingly impossible task of freeing the Iceberg from the Cove. 

 

First, with careful precision, the Fire Ninjas melted the ice and snow around the bottom of the Iceberg. Steam rose into the air as they worked, each Ninja moving in flawless sync with their team mates until the Iceberg sat in the ocean once more. Their task complete, the fire Ninjas drew back at a nod from Sensei as the Water Ninjas stepped forward to take their places around the Iceberg. As one they raised their flippers, and suddenly a great cascade of water rushed into the Cove, lifting the Iceberg free. Everyone gasped in amazement as the Water Ninjas stood on the calm surface of the water, their eyes narrowed with concentration as they  manipulated the water, guiding the Iceberg back out into open ocean. Cheers went up among the crowd, and suddenly all were applauding as the Snow Ninjas set to work reforming the ice and snow that had previously been lost when the Iceberg had smashed into the Cove as the Water Ninjas gracefully returned to shore- standing atop the water before coming to a halt on the sand again. Soon, the Cove looked as it had before, with only the wreckage left behind from the Iceberg littering its shore. Without a word they reformed their columns behind Sensei. He had turned again to the EPF members, all of whom now had their jaws hanging wide open in wide-eyed astonishment and admiration.

 

"My Ninja will continue to lend assistance in restoring the island to order," Sensei told them. "And-" he added quietly as the Ninjas began marching away. "I sense there is a matter of great importance you wish to speak to me about?"

 

"That's... that is correct, yes." Once more, Aunt Arctic seemed to be the only one not completely overwhelmed by the ninja master's presence.

 

"I see," said Sensei. "Come. It would not be wise to discuss such things in view of the public."

 

.....

 

Not long afterward, they found themselves seated across from Sensei in the Snow Forts. After they'd gotten comfortable, Sensei addressed the group.

 

"Before you ask me your questions, there are things I must tell you. First, I am well aware that Tusk has returned. And found himself an apprentice."

 

"How do you know?" said Aunt Arctic.

 

"I have foreseen it," Sensei answered calmly. "And I know that there are worst things to come." He sighed, and there was silence for a minute as the others waited for him to continue. "This is not the first time that Tusk has attempted to disrupt the peace on this island, you know. He tried once before, though he was unsuccessful."

 

"But why would Tusk want to take revenge on you?" Ace asked. "And how on Earth did he get his paws on a Card Jitsu Amulet to give to Herbert in the first place?"

 

"To answer that, I must tell you about our past history together," Sensei answered.

 

"Why?"

 

"Because you see, Tusk did not simply _find_ a Card Jitsu Amulet...." Sensei looked up from his teacup, his eyes suddenly blazing with anger. "He _stole_ it- from one of _my_ Ninja.

 

Long, long ago, when I was just a young boy, I met Tusk. Back then he was an outsider- a foundling from a far away land. Perhaps because of this, not many penguins were willing to befriend him and he was often left alone. This would eventually lead to his arrival here at the Dojo, where he hoped to find acceptance among the Ninja. I was a novice at the time, and having just received my white belt, I was paired with Tusk so he could begin to learn the art of Card Jitsu. 

Soon after this, we became inseparable- two Ninja on a quest to become the best masters of Card Jitsu the island had ever known. We did everything together- training, eating, even playing if we could find the time with our strict training regimen. Much like a pair of chopsticks, we were always at each other's side. It was a bond of brotherhood, frozen in time.

Years passed. Tusk and I progressed rapidly in our Ninja training. We learned to control the unyielding flame, embrace the crashing wave, and to bow to the majestic snow flurry. 

But Tusk was impatient, and lacked discipline. I suppose, looking back on it, that he had always been jealous of my seemingly effortless skill -something that was often rewarded by praise by our master and peers -while he struggled continuously to be my equal. As a result, when our training intensified and became more demanding than ever, our friendship...changed.

The bond we shared was no longer brotherly. Within a short time Tusk became cold and distant- preferring instead to train with our other peers rather than me. This plan would soon backfire on him, as his reckless style of Jitsu and short temper would soon prove too much for the other Ninja to control- resulting in an incident where many Ninja were injured during a training session. Our master was then forced to intervene on behalf of his students, many of whom had come to him with complaints about Tusk's arrogant behavior. Since Tusk and I had worked together before, our master devised a cruel test: If Tusk could beat me in a match of Card Jitsu, our master would forgive all of Tusk's past offences and would permit him to continue his Ninja training. However, should I emerge the victor, he would be expelled from the school and be stripped of all his Ninja credentials -which he knew Tusk had worked so hard to obtain- and I would automatically become a full-fledged Ninja graduate."

 

Sensei sighed heavily, and it seemed to everyone that he seemed to have grown much older in the brief time he'd spent telling the story. There was sadness in his eyes as he sipped his tea, and the lines on his face seemed deeper than before as he went on.

 

"I think that was the moment he truly began to hate me," Sensei said. "I'm sure he had always felt he was in my shadow, and in that moment I became nothing more to him than an obstacle which must be overcome. Either I or him would emerge victorious, and I believe he was willing to do anything to ensure that he would defeat me."

 

"That's...that's-" 

 

For once, Ace was speechless. There were simply no words to describe the revulsion and and pity he felt from hearing Sensei's story.

 

"It's totally _barbaric_!" Dot exclaimed. "I mean, surely there would have been other ways of solving the problem?"

 

"No, my child, there were not," Sensei replied sadly. "For us to refuse such an order would mean expulsion and ultimate dishonor. A Ninja must always be willing to do his master's bidding, regardless of what might happen to him in the process. There is no backing down. _Ever_."

 

Sensei took another swig of tea, and was quiet for a moment before continuing his tale. The others merely sat in stunned silence, trying to process what they had just been told. After a time, Sensei spoke again.

 

"Now I will tell you how Tusk came to possess a Card Jitsu Amulet," he said.

 

"Following our master's orders, Tusk and I knew what was expected of us. On a calm clear day, we met atop the mountainside for our final duel. As I was taking position, Tusk landed his first strike, hurling a flurry of snow that collided with my hat. Quickly regaining my focus, I countered with a cold blast that sent him flying back against the mountainside. What I saw next sent a _shiver_ down my spine..."

 

Out of the corner of his eyes, Ace  could see that all his team mates were watching the Sensei anxiously. All were on edge, waiting to hear what happened next.

 

"Using his massive strength to his advantage, Tusk raised a _huge_ mass of snow over his head- and released it towards me. I drew on all of my strength to stop its driving force, and blasted backwards, Tusk was _smashed_ into the mountainside! All at once the earth quivered, the ground cracked, snow thundered down the mountain peak... When I came to, everything was buried, and the Dojo had been severely damaged. After helping my fellow Ninja to repair our school, I explained what had happened and begged them to help me find Tusk. But after weeks of searching for my friend, I discovered his broken tusk. When all was over, I was left with a single question: _What_ had I _done_?"

 

"I'm sorry," Ace said quietly.

 

Everyone else was tearful now: he could see Dot's eyes were sparkling as she tried to keep herself from crying. Rookie, meanwhile, had already given in and was weeping quietly behind his flippers. Jet Pack Guy reached into his pocket, and after extracting a small package of tissues, held it out to Rookie.

 

"Here you go buddy," he said quietly. "Take one of these."

 

"Th-thanks," Rookie hiccuped, taking out one of the tissues before promptly blowing his nose in it.

 

"Don't mention it," Jet Pack Guy said, taking the tissues back and offering them to the others.

 

"No one is as sorry as I am," Sensei answered. "Whatever bitter feelings came between us, I still thought of him as my friend- my only brother. Therefore, it was a long time before I could forgive myself for my terrible mistake. But I had learned an important lesson. From that day forward I vowed to master the elements, and teach others to respect their power."

 

"Tusk wasn't gone though, _was_ he?" Ace said. "Didn't you and the Ninjas defend the island from him back in the year twenty-thirteen?"

 

"That is correct," Sensei answered. "That battle was the most ferocious I had ever seen. By then it was clear Tusk had become a powerful warlord with a lust for revenge and power, with legions of snow minions at his command.  As such, my Ninja were nearly overwhelmed, and in the end it was left to me and three of my most skilled students to face him and put an end to his assault. But even after we managed to defeat him, I remember clearly that he said this: 'You have won this time. Your Sensei has clearly trained you well. But I have more power than _all_ of you penguins! I _will_ get revenge!' Then he vanished in a flurry of snow without a trace. It was only after we left the cave that one of the Ninja with me realized that her Amulet had been taken, meaning that Tusk must have stolen it when he made his escape."

 

"And now he and Herbert are working together..." Gary said quietly.

 

"Indeed," Sensei replied. "It seems that we now share a common enemy."

 

"Which is why we need to act fast," said Aunt Arctic. "Since they are working together, it's highly probable that they'll try and finish the job now, while the island is still weak."

 

"Exactly," Sensei said. "That is why I brought you here. If this island is to survive a second snow war, we must be prepared, and that means training your agents in the art of Card Jitsu."

 

"Are you sure?" said Aunt Arctic.

 

"Absolutely," said Sensei. "I am well aware that my people have kept our ways secret from the rest of the island for centuries, but even our ancestors recognized there may come a time when we must join forces with outsiders to vanquish a greater evil. Yes. This must be done."

 

"Thank you Sensei," said Aunt Arctic. "It will be an honor working with you."

 

"Likewise," said Sensei. "For now, I invite you all to stay here and get a good night's rest. Tomorrow, send your best agents to me. Then we shall see if they have what it takes to become Ninjas."

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace and a group of EPF Agents make their way up the mountain path to the Ninja Village.

The following morning, Ace was up at dawn. Upon exiting his igloo, he paused for a moment to take a look around his neighborhood. 

 

Since the tsunami had struck, many of the island’s citizens had been left homeless, and many had also lost their jobs due to the destruction of most businesses. In answer to this problem, many neighborhoods that had not been hit by the tsunami had opened their arms to those in need, allowing families to either move in temporarily with them or allowing them to set up tents in their yards. Despite the tragedy the island suffered, everyone seemed more determined than ever to help their fellow citizens find their feet again.

 

Ace took a deep breath of the cool air, and set off down the path that would lead him to the town. As he passed the igloos lining his street, he could see that many penguins were out in their backyards gardening, or in many cases, having a large barbecue party with their friends and relatives. Looking at them, one would hardly guess that the island was in ruins. 

 _But that’s how things are on this island,_ Ace thought with a slight smile. _Even when things are at their worst, the penguins here can find some reason to celebrate_.

 

Having reached the end of the street, Ace crossed to the opposite sidewalk turning right. His destination lay just ahead: A small park where a small clump of pine trees grew. That was where he would be able to use his spy phone and teleport without being seen. Not that he was worried about it happening. It was clear everyone would be far too preoccupied to notice anything unusual. Still, the habits of behavior remained. As soon as Ace reached the cover of the trees, he selected Mine Shack as his destination and hit Teleport on his phone.

 

…..

 

“ _OI_!” someone bellowed at Ace. “WATCH OUT, MATE!”

 

Confused and startled by the voice, Ace spun on the spot and then froze.

 

A giant bulldozer was heading straight for him!

 

Ace barely had time to think before something orange darted from the side and shoved him clear of the approaching bulldozer. Turning to face it, Ace realized that it was none other than Rory, one of the island’s best construction crew leaders. He was panting and looking at Ace with a mix of exasperation and confusion.

 

“Mate… are you… effing… _mental_?” he heaved between gasps of air. “Don’t you know this area is closed off for construction and repairs?”

 

Hot embarrassment came over Ace. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to cause trouble.”

 

Now that Rory had gotten over his initial shock at this penguin materializing in the construction zone, he was curious. This lad seemed familiar. Where had he seen him before? 

 

“Say mate, are you one of them agent types?”

 

At his question, Ace’s eyes widened. He glanced around quickly, but with all the noise being made by the machines and tractors the crew were operating, no one had noticed their conversation. Ace turned back to Rory, who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Yes, I’m with the EPF,” Ace answered. Then, deciding that it was safe enough, he added, “My name is Ace.”

 

Rory smiled. “I thought you looked familiar,” he said. Then when Ace looked confused he said, “Oh come on, you remember! I was the bloke you helped out years ago when the Clock Tower broke!”

 

“That’s right, I did!” Ace said. “I remember now.”

 

“So what brings you here?” Rory asked. “I’m guessing you and those other EPF lads have something important to do, right?”

 

“Yes, that’s right,” Ace said, suddenly remembering his assignment. “I was on my way to meet some of them not far from here.”

 

“Ah, that explains your sudden appearance out of thin air,” Rory said. “Teleportation, right?” Then when Ace nodded he said “Well, since I’ve caused a bit of a hiccup in your schedule, how ‘bout I give you a ride in the snowmobile to make up for lost time?”

 

“You’re sure?” Ace said.

 

“Sure, mate, least I can do. My crew can manage a while without me, don’t worry. Strong lads like them usually can.”

 

…..

 

Rory was right. By taking the snow mobile, they soon reached the bottom of the winding carved stone staircase that led up to the Ninja Village, beyond which lay the Dojo. Stepping off the snowmobile, Ace thanked Rory for the ride and bid him farewell. He went the remaining mile on foot, hoping that he hadn’t kept the team waiting.

 

When he arrived, Ace found the others standing together talking quietly. Rookie, Jet Pack Guy and Dot were there, as well as a dozen or so other agents who Ace knew personally. There was Nicole Waters, a penguin with long brown hair and a tawny plumage. Beside her was Lily, a blonde penguin with golden feathers. Next to them was Sunny. Her hair was also brown, but her feathers were a peach color. A little ways from them were Ryan, Stu, Chester, Gabe and Dex. Then to Dot’s right, there was Sandy Drifts, Lucy, Cass and Emily. All were dressed for the hike up the mountain and talking excitedly about what it would be like to see the Ninja Village and Dojo for the first time. As Ace drew closer to Dot and the others, some of what they were saying drifted through the air towards him.

 

“I’m hoping they’ll teach us how to use the Fire Nunchaku!” Rookie was saying. “Those things are awesome!”

 

Jet Pack Guy shrugged. “I think I’m more of a Water Hammer kind of penguin.”

 

“Don’t forget about the Snow Shurikens,” Ace said as he joined them. “Those can be pretty awesome too you know.”

 

Jet Pack Guy turned to Ace with an amused smile. “Well look who finally decided to show up!”

 

“Oh shut up,” Ace answered with a good-natured punch to his friend’s shoulder. “You and I both know the party doesn’t start ‘till I walk in.”

 

As they began the hike up the mountain path, however, they soon realized that the journey was harder than they thought. In addition to being faced with an almost completely vertical slope, Ace was soon made aware of another problem: Dot’s fear of heights. 

 

She wasn’t the only one either. Soon, it was obvious that Nicole, Sunny and Sandy were also having difficulty focusing on the climb and not the height. Eventually, Ace stopped the group.

 

“What is it, Ace?” Jet Pack Guy said.

 

“Do you have any climbing rope with you?” Ace asked.

 

“Yeah, why?”

 

Ace lowered his voice. “We need to tie everyone together. I think that’ll help everyone feel more secure.”

 

Jet Pack Guy nodded. Carefully, he turned back to face the others.

 

“Everyone, if you have climbing rope, tie it around your waist and around each other.”

 

There was no need for the instructions to be repeated. Everyone quickly pulled out their coils of climbing rope. In a very short time, they were all linked by rope at the waist. When Ace was satisfied that all were ready, he led the group onward again.

 

Hours passed. Now that the group was firmly linked together by rope, those with a fear of heights were able to concentrate better and follow Ace up the steps. No one said much, as the climb was proving to be particularly taxing. There were several times Ace had to stop and give the group time to catch their breath and hydrate themselves before continuing. Not that Ace was complaining: he was just as glad of the breaks as they were, and anyway, they were making good time. There was no need to push the group any farther when their endurance was already being severely tested.

 

Finally, after five hours of climbing, they had made it to the Ninja Village. A collective sigh of relief went up from their group, and Rookie flopped to the ground, exhausted. 

 

“That,” he gasped. “Was without a doubt the hardest, most exhausting thing I’ve ever done!”

 

“Tell me about it,” said Dex. “My back and legs are killing me!”

 

The group was distracted from this amusing sight by the sound of quiet sobs. Concerned, they all looked around and realized that Nicole was sitting several feet from where the steps ended. She’d untied the rope from her waste and was hugging herself as tears streamed unchecked down her face. Both Sunny and Dot sat next to her, with Sunny patting Nicole’s back reassuringly.

 

“Is she all right?” Ace asked.

 

“Yeah, she’s okay,” Sunny answered as Nicole hiccuped. “She’s just glad the climb is over. I think it did a real number on her anxiety.”

 

Ace looked at Nicole. “Take as much time as you need,” he said kindly. “I think we all could do with a break after that climb.”

 

While Ace and the other agents had been talking, they hadn’t noticed that the residents of the Ninja Village were looking at them with concern and curiosity. One of them, a female with black hair wearing a blue kimono patterned with blue lotus flowers, came walking over to them as they all sat drinking from their water bottles and talking.

 

“Excuse me,” the penguin said. At once everyone looked at her, for they hadn’t been expecting it. “Are you the outsiders who have come to see Sensei?”

 

“Yes,” Ace answered. 

 

The penguin looked at him and smiled. “Then perhaps you’d all like to come with me? My family runs the tea house not far from here and you all look like you could use refreshments and something to eat.”

 

“Thank you,” Ace said. “That’s very kind of you.”

 

The penguin smiled again, her blue eyes sparkling. “Please, follow me.”

 


End file.
